


And now, time for a public service announcement

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2020 is obviously all chuck's fault, AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen, Wayward Sisters, except also spoilers through 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Alex would rather prevent problems than clean up after them, and she'll wrangle whatever volunteers she needs to get the job done.
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Kudos: 1





	And now, time for a public service announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [Santa getting vaccinated](https://imgur.com/a/gIsCDU0) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> PSA: Please be like ~~Bobby Singer~~ Santa and get your flu shot. (Unless you're allergic or something, obv.)

“How’d I let you talk me into this again?” Bobby grumbled as he shrugged into the Santa costume and fussed with getting the fake beard over his real one. “As far as this world’s concerned, I look like a dead guy.”

“Not in that getup you don’t. And you care about kids and want them to not get sick,” Alex replied for what felt like the fiftieth time. “Even with everything Jack’s done, Chuck’s plagues might be gone, but the flu still exists. If they see Santa getting his shot, they’ll be less scared about getting it themselves.”

Alex had jumped at the chance to help the Sioux Falls General community outreach office with this. Not that she was crazy about being on television herself, but she no longer looked like the kid who’d gone missing almost two decades ago, and the elf costume would help. And she really, really liked the idea of doing something to prevent bad things from happening, rather than being part of the fixer team. She hadn’t realized how much being a nurse was going to be like being a hunter, just dealing with illnesses and injuries instead of monsters and demons.

Now it was just a matter of wrangling a hunter into a Santa suit and hoping he’d be as stoic about a little needle as he was about taking a bullet.

There was a small group of children in the clinic when they entered, all wearing festive masks and sitting on the carefully-spaced cushions. Chuck’s plagues might be gone, but it was going to take a while for the world to trust that, considering they didn’t know what had even happened in the first place. Anyway, if they weren’t being this careful, these kids would probably have been passing around colds and flu and other fun things, so Alex was cool with that.

The camera woman from the local news channel was off to the side of the room, clearly trying to blend in with the scenery despite the giant lights and camera. The reporter was looking pretty festive himself, wearing a red shirt with his suit and a tie featuring a huge reindeer face. Alex thought the nose might actually light up. He was also standing well away from Bobby and her as well as from the kids, so that he could do his shot without a mask.

The reporter tapped his ear, probably getting last minute instructions from the director or whoever did that stuff, then said, “Okay, we’re good to go in three, two, one … Hello, people of Sioux Falls! We’re here today with Nurse-elf Alex Jones and Santa Claus himself for a special message.”

The kids clapped and cheered on cue.

“While this holiday season is definitely a bit different than any we’ve had, one thing hasn’t changed: it’s also flu season.”

The kids booed and gave that a big thumbs-down.

“The good news is, even though we’re still working on a vaccine for the other stuff that’s been going around, we’ve got one for the flu.”

Unsurprisingly, that did not get a cheer.

As the camera woman moved the camera away from him, the reporter slid his mask on and gestured over to Alex and Bobby. Showtime.

“I know you don’t like getting’ stuck,” Bobby said, “but it’s over in a second, and it sure beats being sick in bed for days.”

“Yeah, you don’t even really get a day off school anymore,” one of the kids said. “They just make you go to class on the computer if you’re sick.”

That, Alex thought, was probably taking things a bit far. She really hoped that had been part of the script for that kid and not how things actually worked these days, because actually getting to rest was kind of important when a kid was sick. Or anyone, for that matter.

“I promise, it really doesn’t hurt that much,” Alex said. “It’s usually scarier thinking about a shot than actually getting it.”

Bobby slid off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve so Alex could sanitize a patch of skin over his deltoid and then jab it. In, out, sharps container, band-aid, done.

Well, maybe not completely done. There were still the kids to vaccinate, but at least that wasn’t going to be on camera. 

Bobby didn’t need to stick around for that, but he did. Even used a grabber tool to pass the kids candy canes as they left, giving them a “Ho-ho-ho” as they went.

“What, and let them think Santa abandoned them?” he asked when she pointed out that had been above and beyond what he’d agreed to. “They’ve had a screwy enough year as it is. I’m not gonna be the one addin’ to it.”

Alex grinned as she walked out to his truck with him. She’d remember this the next time she needed to talk him into something.


End file.
